


Home & Away

by Gretchen_Zeller_Barnes



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Canon Bisexual Characters, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Don't Like Don't Read, Favourite Bisexual Boys, Fluff, It's Been A While Since I've Written Smut, M/M, My Boys Are Tired, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut, Snark, Unbeta'd Any Mistakes Are My Own, Vacation, the v word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretchen_Zeller_Barnes/pseuds/Gretchen_Zeller_Barnes
Summary: Ty and Zane go on an extended period of relaxation away from work ;o)





	Home & Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_random_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_random_writer/gifts).



> This is for the_random_writer. Thanks for all the plot bunnies and suggestions!!! It's true what they say, revenge IS a dish best served cold.
> 
> I've been reliably informed that hotel rooms in Scandinavia all have two twin beds pushed together rather than one double bed. For the purposes of this fic, and to rile up poor Tyler, the twin beds are separate (I'm doing a reverse bed-sharing of sorts).
> 
> Also, there really is a coffee shop nearby the Little Mermaid statue in Copenhagen. The Hot Chocolate is AMAZING.

Zane could have been lounging on a beach by the Red Sea, _The Colour of Magic_ in one hand, a Shirley Temple in the other. He could have finally got his scuba diving certification, geeked out over the pyramids at Giza and Hatshepsut's temple, gladly spent a whole day in the Cairo museum... but he'd been seduced by the image of Ty on the Valkyrie, his husband's arms wrapped around him as Zane rode his beloved bike across the motorways of Scandinavia. 

Instead of a golden beach, he found himself (and his husband) in Stockholm, Sweden along with the rest of Scandinavia having fallen victim to an unbearable heatwave, slowly weaving through the humid semi-cobbled streets towards their hotel, the roar of the Valkyrie unfortunately not loud enough to drown out his husband's bitching.

 _It'll be fun_ , Ty had said, _you wanted me on the damn bike. Well here's your chance, Hoss._

That beach was looking damn good right now. 

They'd been riding non-stop from Copenhagen, which Zane had been enamoured with, to get to their hotel in time. Of course, it had been cooler in Denmark, and Zane was in no hurry to forget the romantic walk he and Ty had taken through the centre of Copenhagen to the Little Mermaid statue, or the hot chocolate they'd shared in a nearby coffee shop, grinning like lunatics at each other's milk moustaches. But he was bone tired and sweaty, his leathers felt like they were fucking glued to his skin, and he was wet in places he shouldn't be. From Ty's grumbling, he could only imagine his husband was in a similar state.

Zane needed a cold shower, something cold and fizzy to drink, and a lie down. Even better, a lie down in a cold shower, while drinking something cold and fizzy.

After what seemed like a sweat-filled eternity, Zane pulled up at their hotel, the Hotel Birger Jarl, and kicked out the Valkyrie's stand. Ty stood with a groan, and a muttered _"Thank fucking Christ!"_ as he nearly fell off the Valkyrie and hobbled stiffly towards the hotel entrance, his and Zane's bags in hand.

"I'm gonna..." he started, turning to Zane as he gestured at the front door.

Zane snorted as Ty shuffled off, dismounting his bike smoother than Ty had. He lead the Valkyrie towards the hotel's private garage and got her settled comfortably for the night before making his way back to the hotel entrance, and through the modern reception area where he was disturbed from his lurid fantasies of ice cold Coke and Rabarberkaka by his husband's raised voice.

"What do you mean _'there's been a mix up'_?"

Zane let out a heavy sigh. Princess Beaumont had arrived.

"I'm sorry sir, we have you down for a twin room instead of a double." the receptionist replied, somehow managing to sound apologetic and haughty at the same time. Zane might have been impressed some other time where he wasn't making wet squelching noises when he moved.

After a not-so-minor meltdown on Ty's part, and establishing that the room mix up couldn’t be resolved there and then, Zane palmed the key card offered by the alarmed but haughty receptionist and dragged Ty over to the elevator, exhausted and hell bent on getting to the aforementioned room. At this point he honestly couldn't give a flying fuck whether the bed was a double, twin or a fucking chaise longue, as long as he didn't have to sleep on the goddamn floor.

Ty was conspicuously silent after his outburst as he leant into Zane. He buried his face in the crook of Zane's neck and let out a long, ragged sigh. Zane took his bag from Ty and rested his cheek against his temple. He couldn't really blame his normally charismatic and charming husband, although the ferry from Copenhagen to Malmo had been the most relaxing part of their journey, the six-hour bike ride from Malmo to Stockholm in this heat had taken its toll on them both.

"Ugh, I'm tired and I'm sweaty in places I didn't even know _could_ sweat... And I miss my fur babies." Ty whined into Zane's neck. 

Zane bit his lip, Ty could be so goddamn infuriating one minute, and completely adorable the next. Despite himself, Zane also missed the Grady-Garrett fuzzballs, though he'd never admit that to Ty.

"I know, doll. But you know Clancy's gonna take care of Jiminy and Cricket like they're her own. She might not wanna give 'em back."

A muffled, half-hearted growl was Ty's only response.

Eventually the elevator doors opened and Zane pulled Ty out into the hallway with a chuckle and a murmured _"C'mon, Sweetheart"._ Once inside their room, he dropped his backpack and peeled off the battered, and much-loved leather jacket he'd had since Ty threw it at him once upon a time in a diner in New York, laying it almost reverently over the back of a chair. The rest of his clothes were discarded unceremoniously on the hardwood floor, and Zane groaned in relief as cool air hit sweaty skin. 

He looked up at the soft thumps coming from Ty's direction; Ty had gotten most of his clothes off, and dropped in a pile at his feet, but he seemed to be having issues getting his pants down his long legs.

"Here, let me." he murmured, dropping stiffly to one knee as he helped Ty slide his pants and briefs down.

"Thanks, beautiful." Ty replied, resting one hand on Zane's shoulder as he pulled one leg, then the other, out of the offending garments.

Zane shifted back, tilting his jaw up to look at his husband, a warm and fuzzy feeling low in his belly at the endearment, still surprised when Ty called him pretty or beautiful. His traitorous cock twitched in interest at the sight of Ty, completely naked and gazing down at him. Fuck, he was too tired for _that_.

He stood slowly and smoothed his hand along Ty's arm, dropping a kiss on Ty's forehead.

"C'mon. Shower. Room service. Bed."

Ty patted Zane's belly in response. "Whatever you say, Hoss."

The bathroom was bigger than Zane had expected, minimal Scandinavian décor with a decent sized walk in shower. He hadn't really paid attention to the bedroom, more concerned with getting his clothes off and getting clean.

He had the shower on, as cold as he could stand, before stepping under the spray, and quickly washing his hair. He could hear Ty rummaging around in the bedroom as he braced his arms against the tile and let the cool water run down over him, rinsing his hair clean.

He felt, rather than heard Ty stepping into the shower behind him.

"You're getting’ senile in your old age, Zane," he joked, Ty's mountain twang coming out, one hand rubbing between Zane's shoulder blades. "You left your shower gel and stuff in your bag."

"That's what I have you for, doll."

Ty snorted. "Pretty sure our marriage vows never covered cleaning up after you."

Any witty retort Zane might have been capable of was cut off when Ty pushed him chest first against the shower wall, his cock half hard before he hit the tiles.

"Oh, Christ on a cracker that feels good."

"Hey!" Zane looked over his shoulder at his duplicitous other half, both he and his cock outraged Ty had commandeered the water under the pretence of sexing him up. 

"What? You were hogging all the water."

"I'll hog _you_ in a minute."

"Lone Star, that's the best offer I've had all day."

Ty grasped Zane’s shoulders, turning Zane to face him, and pushed him back into the tiles again.

"I'm still sweaty,” Zane pointed out, his eyes fluttering shut as Ty nosed his cheek.

"What can I say? The smell of sweaty biker Zane turns me on," Ty purred, backing away before chucking a washcloth at Zane, hitting him square on his chin.

“Jesus, Ty!” Zane flailed, awkwardly catching the wet cloth in both hands. Ty just laughed in response and snapped open the shower gel. The scent of peppermint filled the air as Ty poured some into his hand and shoved the opened tube at Zane.

Zane emptied some of the peppermint gel into his hand, and propped the tube, and the washcloth, on the shower controls. He quickly lathered up and massaged soap thoroughly across his neck, chest and arms while Ty did the same.

“You want me to wash your back?” he asked, making a turning motion with his finger when Ty smirked in response.

Zane’s hands moved over Ty’s back, his husband’s head falling forward as Zane massaged shower gel into his skin. Ty groaned almost wantonly, and the noise went straight to Zane’s cock. He kept reminding himself that they were both too goddamn tired, even as one hand dipped between Ty’s ass cheeks, spreading shower gel down and over his ass.

Ty turned, infuriating smirk still present. He plastered himself against Zane, plucking the shower gel from Zane’s grasp and began soaping Zane’s back as he slid his chest along Zane’s front.

Zane dipped his head, angling for a kiss, but Ty slid playfully out of his reach. Instead he settled on one knee and began smoothing more soap over Zane’s legs, starting at Zane’s ankles and working his way upwards, all the while blatantly ignoring Zane’s hardening cock.

By the time he reached the back of Zane’s legs, Ty finally acknowledged Zane’s member, resting flush against Zane’s belly. His hands splayed across Zane’s ass, his nails digging in to his skin, making Zane gasp, and he looked up, meeting Zane’s heavy-lidded gaze.

"Heh, you're so easy, Lone Star," Ty remarked, his voice low and his smirk still firmly in place.

"Only for you, Meow Mix."

Ty surged upward and shoved Zane back into the shower wall for the third time in as many minutes, this time he crowded Zane against the tiles, caging him in with his forearms braced either side of Zane's head.

“Is that so?” he whispered hoarsely.

"Damn right," Zane replied breathily, though he didn’t know how he managed to find the words with Ty ‘s bare wet body stretched along his own.

Ty’s mouth descended on Zane’s, capturing his lips in a bruising, possessive kiss. Zane flailed for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Ty’s waist, clutching at him, struggling for purchase on his soapy, slippery skin. _Fuck_ , he thought as he pulled his husband closer, bodies sliding against each other.

Ty kissed him on the corner of his mouth, working his way over Zane’s stubbled cheek until he reached his neck, licking and kissing and sucking, marking him up. He moaned Ty’s name, his head falling to the side to give his husband more access, which Ty took advantage of immediately, one particularly hard suck leaving Zane week in the knees.

Only Ty sandwiching him against the shower wall held him upright and Zane knew his neck would be a bruised mess in the morning.

Ty forced one of his legs between Zane’s, pushing closed as he rolled his hips sinuously against Zane’s, his cock rutting against Zane’s hip. Ty’s belly slid along the length of his aching cock and Zane cried out in relief, arching against Ty as his head fell back against the tiles.

Ty groaned in response, dipping his head to scrape his teeth over Zane’s throat. He slid his hands down Zane’s chest, his thumb nails grazing Zane’s nipples and Zane keened, feeling bereft as Ty’s hands moved lower, down to his hips, pulling them away from the tiled wall, bowing Zane’s back as he slotted their leaking members together.

He hooked an arm around Ty’s neck, his other hand shot out to the safety rail, gripping it tightly to keep himself standing as he rolled his hips desperately against Ty’s, seeking the friction of Ty’s cock against his own. He felt his balls tighten, too quickly, he wanted this to last, wanted this moment of _almost_ , but not quite _there_ to last. He tried to hold off, tightening his hold on his husband–

“Oh, fuck… _Ty_.”

“That’s it, _darlin_ ’,” Ty crooned desperately, “C’mon.”

–but he felt all resolve crumble upon hearing _that word_ in Ty’s rough mountain twang, tipping him over the edge. Zane’s orgasm washed over him, cock spurting streams of come between his and Ty’s bodies. Ty kissed him hard, swallowing his cries as Zane held on to him for dear life, riding out his climax.

Zane slumped against the wall, reluctantly breaking Ty’s kiss as he gasped for air. Ty’s fingers dug into his hips as he rutted against Zane’s abdomen, his jerky, erratic movements signalling he was close. Zane rested his forehead against Ty’s, curling one hand through Ty’s hair.

“ _Zane,_ ” he breathed, his body jerking one last time, going rigid as he came, his release mingling with Zane’s between them. He collapsed into Zane’s arms, breathing harshly, his face buried in the crook of Zane’s neck.

The two of them stood like that; Zane propped against the shower wall, Ty against Zane, breathing harshly into each other’s necks, Ty’s arms wrapped around Zane’s waist and Zane’s curled around Ty’s shoulders, clutching at each other as they struggled to catch their breath.

Zane was sorely tempted to slide to the shower floor and pull Ty into his lap, but he knew they’d never leave the shower if he did. Instead, he let Ty ease him back under the spray, the cool water washing away their combined release and the remnants of Zane’s peppermint shower gel.

Zane slid his arms around Ty’s waist, his cheek resting on Ty’s shoulder, content just to stand there cuddling his husband in the shower.

“Clingy.” Ty sniffed, tightening his hold on Zane as he spoke.

“What can I say? The smell of freshly washed, well-fucked Ty turns me on,” he murmured, kissing Ty’s shoulder as he clung to him, shower water cascading over them.

Ty hummed, his hands splayed on Zane’s back. “No complaints from me,” he said lazily, rubbing his cheek against Zane’s neck.

“That’ll be a first,” Zane quipped, unable to resist the temptation to verbally poke his husband.

“You’re lucky I’m so _well-fucked_ at the moment, Lone Star. Otherwise I’d have to kick your ass,” Ty retorted, albeit mildly.

“Wouldn’t want that.”

Neither of them showed any sign of moving, until Ty’s stomach started growling.

“Ugh. I thought you promised me room service?”

Reluctantly, Zane peeled himself off Ty. “I did,” he said, planting a sloppy kiss on Ty’s lips.

“Well, hop to it then.”

“Yes, sir, Captain Grady!”

He left Ty in the shower, washing his hair as Zane quickly towelled himself off. Wrapping a towel around his hips, and using another to dry his hair, he sauntered into the bedroom, digging around for the room service menu.

“Any preference, Meow Mix?”

"Anything except pickled herring!", Ty shouted from the bathroom.

Zane chuckled, Ty’s hatred of pickled herring already legendary at this point in their trip. He ordered a couple of tins of Coke for him and Dr Pepper for Princess Beaumont, rhubarb cake, some pastries, and Swedish meatballs with mashed potatoes.

Ty eventually emerged from the bathroom, towel tied low around his hips, hair dishevelled. If it hadn’t had been for the knock at their door, Zane would have mauled him.

Zane opened the door, allowing their room service to be wheeled in, the server promptly disappearing at the sight of two large, nearly naked men.

“Oooh, gimme!” Ty cried from his place on the bed nearest the door, making grabby hands at a plate of meatballs and mash.

Leaving the pastries, Zane carried Ty’s food over to him, holding the plate in one hand as a waiter would, Ty’s Dr Pepper balanced in the crook of his elbow, and his cutlery in Zane’s other hand.

Ty held his nose up haughtily, his eyes sparkling as he took the offered food and drink, “Why, thank you, kind sir.”

Zane took his own order over to the other bed, his own stomach growling at the mouth-watering aroma. He popped open his Coke can, almost draining it, before digging in, stuffing his face until he was sated and his plate was empty. He glanced over at Ty, who looked as though he’d practically inhaled his food.

Zane slid his empty plate and can onto the table opposite his bed. He lay back on his bed, towels forgotten somewhere on the floor, too tired and too grateful for a comfortable flat surface to complain about the sleeping arrangements.

The thought of sleeping alone, with Ty all the way across the room wasn’t appealing at all, though he’d thought of at least one benefit; not waking up in the middle of the night cold because a _certain someone_ had stolen all the covers.

"Hey! So now you've had your wicked way with me you don't wanna cuddle? What the fuck, Zane!"

"Pretty sure _you_ had your wicked way with _me_."

" _Zane_."

"Mmmm, baby?"

" _Are you seriously gonna sleep over there?!_ " Ty hissed, sounding completely scandalized.

If he were awake, Zane would be preparing himself mentally for the imminent epic shit fit courtesy of Princess Beaumont. Instead, he snuggled further into the pillows with a confused "Yeah?".

"Zane."

"..."

" _Zane get your Texan ass and that fucking bed over here now!_ "

" _Ty._ "

"Baby, I'm cold..."

Zane growled as he pushed himself up and kicked the warm, inviting covers down the bed. He didn't even need to look at Ty; he could _hear_ the epic puppy dog eyes.

"Christ you're such a manipulative little fuck."

"That's why you love me."

"God help me."

"Wow, you're such a sap, Garrett," Ty deadpanned.

"I'm your sap though. Remember?"

"Yeah." Ty sighed happily as Zane pushed his bed flush to Ty's, jumping back in. Ty shuffled over and scooted forward into Zane, flinging an arm over Zane's waist and tangling their legs together as he buried his face in the gap between his husband's cheek and pillow.

"Wait... why the fuck did _I_ have to move _my_ bed? You coulda moved yours instead of bitching."

"Huh. Never thought of that." Ty yawned, burrowing further into the covers, and into Zane.

Zane groused, but Ty had already fallen asleep. 

 _Bastard_.


End file.
